Yusei gets in Trouble
by Chibi Duelist
Summary: When Yusei and Jack were little, it was Jack that got in the most trouble. What happens when Yusei joins him? My first story and I'm scared! Please be nice and R


My first story and I know it has some bad grammer, but i don't know how to fix that. I'm only in the 8th grade. Give me a little credit that I just turned 13 and I'm not that good in Language Arts. I'm sorry if the text is bold, underlined and all that crap. I don't know how to fix it. On my profile it looks fine! But appearently it's not when people read it from some of the reviews I got. Don't get mad please.

* * *

Yusei and Jack were the best of friends and lived the small island of the Satellite. They both are orphans that live with their foster mother, Martha. No one really knows how their parents died, but most people that know them, think it was because of the disaster that caused the island city of Domino to rip into two smaller islands. They are known as the lesser, poorer Satellite, and the richer Neo Domino.

Yusei Fudo was a nine year old kid that had black spiky hair with golden highlights on the spikes. The top layer pointed up while the bottom layer pointed down. He was an average height wise and had deep blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket that was a little too big for him with a black undershirt that had a red design on it along with navy blue jeans and tennis shoes. Out of the two, he was the one known for his kindness and how much he cared for others. Yusei has always tried to help someone whenever they needed it. Be it a complete stranger, or his foster mother. But, when he needs to stand up for himself or one of his friends, he can throw a few good punches for a kid. He sticks up for himself and those that he cares about. Alas, Martha still frowns on Yusei getting into fights, but it's rare when he does.

Jack Atlas was around nine and a half with blonde spiked up hair on the sides, back and around his face. He was kind of tall for someone his age, standing at 4 feet, 3 inches and had amazing purple eyes. His clothes consisted of a long white jacket with purple on the outlining and a dark blue shirt underneath with light blue pants and sneakers. He was the strong and confident of the duo, but he did get in trouble a lot. Whenever someone challenges him, be they his age or a twenty year old man, he doesn't back down. He says that if he does, it would hurt the small amount of pride that he has. But, he does have a soft spot in his heart when it came down to his best friend Yusei.

One night after dinner, they snuck out of the orphanage to take a walk around the district. They had gotten a little fed up with the younger kids complaining that they were still hungry after their meal. Yusei and Jack had both got used to leaving the table a little less then full. They understood that Martha didn't have the kind of money to fill all ten of the orphan's stomachs'. At some points, the older boys find themselves giving the younger kids their meals to keep them happy and quite. Martha had told them that the little kids need their vitamins' and what-not. But, neither one of them knew what she was talking about.

"Hey Jack," Yusei said, getting his friends attention, "Why are we walking around in the first place?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought you were the smart one between us! You think of a reason. Besides, Martha never lets us out of the house by ourselves, so why not?" the blonde kid replied. Yusei tried to think of a reason of to why they were wondering to district. Jack saw his face and added, "I was kidding about the 'you think of a reason' thing, Yus."

"Oh . . . Good, 'cause I couldn't think of anything," the boy admitted. "So, what so ya wanna talk about?" Yusei's never been good with silence. He loves to hear random noises in the air, so he really wanted to talk to Jack while they walked around.

"Again, I don't know . . . What about our decks! Have you changed yours up? I haven't. I don't have to! My power deck is all I need. Duel Monsters is all about power!" Jack gloated. Yusei and Jack had their very own decks and everything. They had managed to gather up some old card from the dump; the only place in the Satellite that you could find a card or two. They were lucky to find enough for a deck.

"Nope, I haven't. But, Jack . . . Duel Monsters isn't all about the power in your cards. It's about how you use that power. You need to focus more on strategy. Like, don't always focus on combo's you like, and try to adapt to your opponent and your deck as much as you can. Power is important, but not as much as how you can come up with a strategy when you're stuck in a corner," Yusei informed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he mumbled.

"Come on, we should be getting back to Martha's. It's getting kinda late." both kids looked on the horizon and saw that the sun was setting in a light pink and bright orange. "Let's go back."

"Yusei, come on!" Jack complained. "Live a little bit. How many times have you got into trouble? Once maybe? It's not like we're being missed or being searched for by sector security. Have a little fun for once and stop being an angel's son."

"I'm nine. I haven't had much time to get in trouble . . . Wait, what am I saying? How many times have you been caught doing something by Martha, twenty thousand times?" Yusei asked, yelling the biggest number that he knew. Jack crossed his eyebrows.

"Not even! Um . . . Forty at the most! And I'm only about seven months older than you! Come on, Yusei! I don't wanna go home just yet. Let's have a little fun. Play some tag, climb up old buildings and pretend we're explorers, run around! It'll be fun! What do ya say, Yusei? Stay with me?" Jack held his hand out to his friend and waited for him to make a decision.

Yusei thought about his dilemma and his choices. If he said yes, then he would have an awesome time hanging out and playing with his best friend, but he would also be worrying Martha and risk getting in trouble. If he said no, he wouldn't have to worry about getting into any kind of trouble, but he would look like a scared little kid in front of his best friend. Both options had good things and bad things about them. He picked the one he felt like he would enjoy the most.

He grabbed his friends hand and shook it. "Let's go!" Jack smiled and ran away from Yusei. He wanted him to chase him, to play a game of tag, just like he had said. "Hey, wait for me!" the black and golden haired boy called out as he ran to catch up with friend. He saw a look in Jack's eyes that told him that he was playing a game. Yusei laughed happily.

Jack looked back and saw Yusei chasing him. He laughed; he was glad that he had gotten his friend that's usually a stick in the mud, to play with him, even though it was passed there curfew. The thought crossed his mind that Martha really was worried about them, but he pushed it away and focused on having a little fun. He looked back in front of him, but he didn't notice the large metal pipe that was in his running path. Yusei did.

"Jack, watch out!" he warned, but the miniature duelist had all ready stepped on the pipe. It started to roll, and Jack lost his balance.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed while in the air. He landed on his back and hit his head on the hard concrete. "OW!" Yusei ran over to him and lifted his head up.

"Jack! Are you all right, man?" Yusei asked. Jack started laughing, which actually confused him. _"Why is he laughing? He just hit his head! Maybe he hit it too hard. . . ." _He thought. Jack jumped up and continued to laugh. Yusei got up as well.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You're turn Yusei!" Jack shouted, clearly fine after the fall. "Hey, you all right? Are you all ready wanting to go home?"

Yusei looked at him stupidly. "How . . . ? How are you all right? You slipped on a pipe and hit your head on concrete!" He yelled in frustration. Jack seemed to calm down. "And you are not getting me to do that. You're lucky you got me this far."

"But, you are having fun right? Admit it! You're having fun skipping curfew!" Jack challenged while pointing a finger at his shorter friend. Yusei growled in defeat. "Ha ha! I knew you were having fun!"

"All right, all right! You got me, Jack. I am having a lot of fun, but I still think we'll get into trouble in the long run," Yusei reminded. Jack nodded in understanding, he knew Yusei was right, but at this point in time, he didn't care all that much. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I said climb on buildings and pretend that we're explorers or something like that before . . . You wan to do that? It sounds fun! We do it at Martha's all the time, but we usually only climb the fort that we have in the backyard. This will only be a few steps higher than what we're used to Yusei!" Jack explained. Yusei nodded in agreement with a smile on his face. Both of the boys loved to pretend that they were pirates, explorers, astronauts, and on occasion, they made the fort a mansion and acted like they were rich and lived in Neo Domino. "Race ya to the top!" Jack bolted to the entrance of the building they had been chasing around before, and Yusei soon followed.

"Not fair! You always get a head start," Yusei complained while running up an old flight of stairs. He could hear Jack laughing ahead of him. They didn't know it, but the old building, was REALLY old. It had been standing there ever since the disaster nine years ago, and was most likely about to fall. But, being kids, they didn't know, and if they did, they paid it no mind. Yusei caught up to Jack once they reached the top. Jack was just staring down with his mouth hung open. "What's wrong? Whoa!"

They were both looking down a big crack that had been made down the middle of the structure. It measured about five feet in length from their side to the other, and they could see straight down onto the first floor. Jack thought that it would really hurt to fall down there, but he shook the fear off knowing that if he was scared, that Yusei probably was too. On the other hand, Yusei was still stunned of how far up they were. He thought that it must have been six or seven floors at least.

"So . . . You s-scared Yusei?" Jack stuttered and bit his bottom lip.

"N-no. Are you?" Yusei lied. "Wow, did I just lie? That's so weird."

"Me scared? No way! Jack Atlas isn't s-scared of anything!" he replied with a confident smile on his face, but it was completely fake. "Let's do this Yusei! Who's going to jump over to the other side first? Let's have our decks decide for us. Who ever pulls out the weakest monster has to jump first."

They both pulled their decks out of the holders on their belts and picked the top card. Jack was the first to look and he smiled in victory. Yusei then looked at his and smiled too.

"Speed Warrior!" Yusei shouted, sure that he had won. Speed Warrior had 900 attack points, and on the turn that he's summoned, his attack points double to 1800. "Wait, are we going with original attack points, or added with special abilities?"

"Original! And I play Mad Demon! His original attack points are 1800, so I win! Sorry Yusei, but you're going across first," Jack pointed out. Yusei sighed in defeat, but nodded. He stepped back and prepared to sprint and jump to the other side. "Good luck, captain Yusei!"

Yusei laughed and gave him a thumbs up. Then thought crossed the young duelist's mind that he wasn't all that scared anymore. He thought it was the fact that he had his best friend watching and cheering him on. Yusei smiled and ran to the edge of their half of the structure. When his foot reached the end, he pushed off and was in the air. He thought he heard Jack shout in excitement, so he did as well. But, he noticed that he wasn't going as far as he needed to in order to get to the other side. He began to panic and stuck his hand out in an attempt to grad the ledge. He was right and he didn't make it onto the other side completely, but he did managed to grab the jagged edge.

"Jack! Help!" Yusei called out in fear. Jack just stood there, frozen in place; he didn't know what to do. The blonde didn't want to jump to the other side, but he really needed to save his friend. His friends life was hanging in the balance and he wasn't doing anything. For a split second, he thought about leaving Yusei there and go get Martha, but he knew Yusei couldn't hang on that long. "Jack!" Yusei called again.

"Come on Atlas, you can do this! It's just a small jump . . . Oh, who am I kidding; it's huge! No, I can't think like that. I have to do this . . . I need to save Yusei!" Jack encouraged himself. He ran back towards the wall and closed his eyes. Jack ran as fast as he could to the edge of his side of the building, and jumped at the last possible second. When he was in the air, he didn't dare open his eyes, then he felt something solid under his feet. "I made it!" he shouted in victory.

"Jack! I-I'm slipping!" Yusei yelled from the edge of the building. Jack turned around in time to grab his friends wrist before he had the chance to let go.

"Gotcha!" Jack reassured. Yusei sighed in relief. Jack tried to pull him up, but instead, he began to scoot closer to the edge. "What? Yusei, whatever you do, don't let go!"

Yusei wondered what the problem was, but then felt himself slowly going down and saw that Jack was getting even closer to the edge. He knew that if they both stayed like this, they would both fall. Yusei knew that Jack would do anything to save him, but now, Yusei needed to save him instead.

"Jack . . . Let me go!" Yusei commanded. Jack gave him a surprised look and frowned. "If one of us is going to fall, then it's going to be me! I don't want you to get hurt."

"No way! Yusei, we're brothers . . . If you fall, then I'm falling with you! Now, try to climb up!" Jack thought of quickly. Yusei nodded and tried to pull himself up. Jack got off of his stomach and onto his knee's to make sure that he didn't fall in with Yusei if he fell, and pulled as hard as he could to get his friend to safety. Yusei put a hand on the rooftop and managed to bring himself up. Both boys were panting hard after everything they had done. Once they caught their breath, they hugged each other and cried, "Yusei . . . You almost died!"

"I would've if you hadn't have been there! Thanks Jack, I owe ya one!" Yusei cried. "Wait, I thought you said you never cried."

"You almost died and volunteered to fall so we both wouldn't get hurt, of course I'm gonna cry! Don't do that to me, man!" Jack shouted with tears in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have made me jump in the first place!"

"Well, I'm sorry then!"

Both kids stayed together the rest of the night on the rooftop until sunrise, afraid to leave and walk around at night. When they got back to Martha's, she hugged them both . . . But, then yelled at them for how long they had been gone and for what they did while they were out. Jack and Yusei were grounded for a week, but both were just happy that the other one was alive.

* * *

"And that's the story of when Yusei first got into trouble," Jack concluded, now nineteen, ten years later after the incident.

"Yeah, and it was pretty big for a first time thing," nineteen year old Yusei added. They were at Martha's again, visiting there friend Crow's orphans. All of their other friends were there as well. Crow, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Kiryu and Bruno, were sitting at the table with Yusei and Jack as they told the story of how Yusei had first gotten into trouble. Martha rolled her eyes at her grown up orphans. They had gotten into the conversation because eleven year old Ruka found a picture that one of the orphans from back then had taken. In the photo was young Yusei, Jack and a very angry Martha, who was pulling on both of their ears, dragging them inside. All of their friends demanded to know what was going on in the picture, so Yusei and Jack told them the short story of Yusei's first time getting into trouble.

"Dang!" Rua exclaimed. "How many times have you almost died Yusei?"

Yusei counted the times that his life has been in jeopardy on his fingers. "Um . . . Shadow Duels from the signer/dark signer war included, I'm still not sure. That time, when I was in Team Satisfaction and that one guy tried to throw me off a building, the Shadow Duel against that guy in the parking garage, my two Duels with Kiryu as a Dark Singer, two Duels with Rudger, when Jack Crow and I faced Rex, and my Riding Duel with Placidio. . . I have no idea actually. Let's just say it was a lot."

"Show off," Jack mumbled to himself. Everyone else laughed. "What I still don't get is why you told me to drop you. What good would that do?"

"Well, he didn't want you to get hurt, so he would rather see himself get hurt compared to both of you fall," Aki answered for him. "I actually think I was really selfless of him . . . But, what you told him when he told you to let him go was so cute!" Jack blushed out of embarrassment. Yusei chuckled a little bit.

Crow laughed. "Oh yeah! 'We're brother's Yusei!' was priceless!" he laughed even harder.

"I was nine, all right! And it was the first time I had ever seen someone in that much trouble, let alone my best friend!" everyone began to laugh, even Kiryu and Martha. Jack growled at his friends.

"Wait, wait! There was two first's that day!" Crow said, still laughing.

"And that would be . . . ?" Bruno asked, curious.

Crow kept on laughing, but he stopped long enough to tell his point. "It was the first time Jack ever said that he was sorry! And it never happened again, the end!" everyone laughed even harder. Usually, Yusei isn't one to laugh at one's jokes, but he couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"I swear, Hogan, I am going to kill you one of these days!" Jack yelled in frustration . . . And a flushed face from being embarrassed so much by both Crow and Aki. He really wanted to kill Crow, but he wouldn't hurt Aki . . . He knew Yusei had feelings for the red head Signer.

* * *

Review and please be nice.


End file.
